True Love Never Dies
by stacey21
Summary: so twilight happened and so did the begining of New Moon up until Edward leaving so theres no Jacob or anything. .... read the first paragraph it pretty much somes the story up


You know that saying money can't buy you happiness well as far as am concerned its done nothing but. You see I went from pathetic little girl living in Forks to young, hot and in demand in the space of 3 years and that's down to money. Although admittedly the circumstances in which I obtained money was terrible. You see my Father Charlie was police chief in a town called Fork and he was tragically killed during a raid on a store. I got a huge pay out as well as the life insurance money he had and the money from the sale of our house. I managed to get my mam to let me go to a private girl's school in the UK because to be honest I had nothing but heart break that year and I wanted out. I meet my soul mate we who i thought was my soul mate because some arse hole he turned out to be leaving enough of the boo hoo's I moved to move on and that is exactly what I have done.  
Am now resident IT girl for rumour magazine (but that our little secret a mean am not going to find out the latest gossip in the celeb world if everyone knew that to the outside world am just Rich girl Izzy) and to say it's the best job ever is an understatement.

Buzzzzzz I reach over my desk to grab my mobile and quickly checked caller ID  
Natalie light up on the screen as I flipped it open  
'Hello'  
'hey sweetie how you feeling? Last night was Unbelievable!'  
'Yeah it was pretty hot, so am a wrong in saying you didn't go home alone last night?' I hated having to use my best friend as part of my rumour mill but in fairness how else am I going to find out the gossip for the magazine .And I mean Natalie went home with up and coming babe magnet Cal Bestford i need the dirty on him.  
'Nooo your not wrong aww Izzy he was such a let down I mean the bloke could practical string a sentence together he was that thick never mind stand to attention down there for very long!'  
'Serious..... That is no good so what end up happening....' I didn't want to push it but this was good Top British actor who was a major hit with the ladies wasn't always a hit in the bedroom in fact this was gold! Natalie was a magnet for this kind of thing and she was a fully willing game player she loved it. She was a Page 3 and lad magazine girl so she knew a thing or too when it came to getting what she wanted from the opposite sex a mean it also help that she was a knock out brunette with a body to die for.  
After 10 minutes of a play by play of the action from the night before or should I say lack of, I had emailed the editor at rumours magazine filling her in. She loved it of course she knew I used nothing but reliable source for my dirt there was no way I would embarrass myself with some lame made up story. Number one rule bending the truth to make it a little bit more juicer was fine making a lie up altogether was just embarrassing no one wanted a court case for tarnishing someone's character on their hands and that fact applied especially to me. No one knew that it was me that filled the magazine in on all the gossip a mean if they did I'd be a social outcast and that was just too much of a prison sentence for me to handle.  
It didn't take me very long to write the article a mean it was pretty straight forward story guaranteed to fill a few pages and satisfies everyone's curiosity. And the party had been part of a British television awards thing so there were plenty of other things to talk about aswell. I signed off under the name of Karen whales (Urgh I hated that name but it was still better than using my own Well that was what Dave from resources had said when he told me that was the name I had to use) and hit send so that Jack could add the photos he had took in for me and I was away for lunch.

I didn't have much else on in the afternoon so I decided to go down to fashion and she what Sarah was up too and to try and score a gorgeous dress for tomorrows night's party. Thursdays where always a good night to go rumour digging as Natalie like to but it. And the better the dress the better people dished the dirt. I found Sarah with her head in her hands leaning onto her desk her honey coloured short bobbed hair clutched in her hands. Sarah was a really pretty petite sweet girl who adored anything fashion related.  
And was the girl to know when it came to fashion do's and don'ts. She kept me on track and i loved her for it. I had meet Sarah at a store opening last year when I had just left school and we instantly hit it off it wasn't long before I was out partying with the rumours crowd at every must be party. She was also the one who introduced me to Linda the editor and director and to cut a rather boring long story short that's how I got my job. How it was Linda put it 'You just have the face you want to open up to darling ' and boy was she right. Don't ask me why or how but not long after she said that I found that girls in the toilet would pour their hearts out about this footballer or that singer breaking their hearts. I also found that girls also loved to bitch given the right encouragement. And with The ultimate Page 3 model as a best friend it didn't take long to get in on the action. And once you know the right people it isn't hard to manipulate anyone because who know more dirt then the wanabee slags, and if they think they can get higher up the food chain there's no holding them back.  
'Hey Hun' I pulled the chair out in front of her desk and took a seat on the fluffy pink cushion lay on top.  
'OOoo Izzy' That was weird Sarah never seemed that distracted or off she was usually always happy  
'Whats wrong?'  
'Urghh.. Nothing just deadlines you know. Karen decided to push the 'Girl in Seattle' shoot. She wants its done and finalized this week so we can fly out on Monday'  
The mention of Seattle knocked me for six. I could feel the bile in my stomach begging to rise. I hadn't though of anything Forks related in a long time and that's the way I liked it a mean it hadn't been that hard living in the UK, Forks and Seattle weren't really hot topics to be honest.  
'Hey Izzy'  
'Yess' the sudden twinkle in Sarah's eyes scared me slightly  
'well your from forks right? ...' I couldn't answer and it didn't matter Sarah was on a roll and she wasn't about to stop and wait for me to ! I forgot Sarah knew that detail of my past stupid bloody Natalie of course Natalie knew more details than anyone else about where I was from a mean I went to an all girls boarding school with the girl she was full of questions the day I arrived and I honestly hadn't thought of a good enough cover story so I went for part truth and told her I was from Forks in the USA and then when straight for the Charlie story which satisfied her enough to not quiz me about anything else she just knew it was something I didn't want to talk about and I loved her for it. 'Well Seattle's right next to there you could come with and take care of all the travel and accommodation side. Awwww please Izzy I could really use the help and Linda won't mind she see it as rumours IT girl hits the US.'

'ermmm Sarah I don't know I've got a lot on and..'then I looked at her and I knew I couldn't let her down without Sarah a wouldn't be where a was now and although she didn't hold it against me or bring it up for personal gain or anything like that I knew I would hold it against myself maybe there was a way round this maybe I could help her without actually having to go to Seattle.  
'Well how about I sort all the travel arrangements and things but I don't go to Seattle?' I asked trying my best to sound like a good friend.  
'Yeah that's great thanks' she turn to her computer and pretended that she was all of a sudden really interested in whatever was on her screen. Guilt began to build up and a knew that I wouldn't feel right unless I went with her it was clear she need more then help sorting out travel arrangements she need my support this was her first big job she'd been in charge of and knowing Sarah the way I did she wouldn't be happy again if this didn't go better than spectacular.  
'Look Sarah am sorry course I'll come I'd be happy to help you' I said smiling my famous smile.  
Immediately her whole face light up and before I knew it she had all but practically jump across the desk and was hugging me.  
'Aw Izzy you are the best thank you thank you, you won't regret this we will have the best time I promise'. I just had one catch and I was going to budge I need all the support and distractions I could get and there was no bigger distraction then the one and only Natalie.  
'Yeah Sarah its fine just one little thing...'she placed her hands on my shoulders and slowly pushed me back at arms length with this cute little puzzled look on her face I had to laugh.

'hey what you laughing at?' she said playfully hitting me  
'well is it ok if Natalie comes?' The reaction I got was to say the least was the last thing I was expecting. Sarah started jumping up and down clapping her hands like an over excited child

'This is the best idea ever we will have sooo much fun it'll b great oooo maybe Nat would be in a couple of the shoots she darted toward her computer and start fiercely typing something.

'Right Izzy I'll speak to Linda and clear it with her you speak to Natalie and then start arranging the travel details I'll get Dave from resources to email over the budget and time schedule for you and you can start arranging where we can stay and things like that' she said it all so quick I barley caught the first part but she was already ushering me out the room before I knew it.


End file.
